The present invention relates generally to labeling devices, and more specifically to a label indexing and applicator apparatus for continuous operation which will properly index the distinct labels onto a substrate stock by imparting a differential tension to the strip label stock.
The prior art discloses a wide variety of web registration mechanisms, many of which have been inefficient in their operation, and unduly complicated in their structure. These deficiencies have caused greater costs in the development and production of such devices and have lead to greater downtime and maintenance costs. In other prior art apparatuses, flexibility has been limited, which has permitted the utilization of only a limited variety of label forming materials, and which have been suitable for only a limited variety of packaging and other labeling applications.
It is the primary object of the present invention to overcome these deficiencies of prior art devices by providing an improved label indexing and applicator apparatus as disclosed and claimed hereinbelow.